Can You Hear Me Now?
Can You Hear Me Now? is the first episode in season four of . Synopsis Mac and the team find human blood on the crown of the Statue of Liberty, leading them on a race against time to save a famous musician from death at the hands of a vigilante. Plot Mac returns home from his vacation in London and is greeted with a shocking sight: blood coming from the crown of the Statue of Liberty, dripping down her face. The body of a security officer, Georgia Morse, is found with her throat slashed, and Charles Price, a fellow security guard is missing. Danny scales the Statue to get blood samples and determines that there is too much blood on the Statue's face for it to have come from their victim. Mac notices two blood drops that seem inconsistent with the arterial splatter from the fatal wound, and Hawkes recovers glass and a sticky substance from the victim's body. While they investigate the grounds, Mac tells Stella about mysterious hang up calls he received in London at 3:33am every night. The CSIs discover blood on a viewing station and wire tied around it to keep it in place. Looking through the viewer, the CSIs discover another body across the water. Damion Brock is sitting straight up in a chair, with wounds on either side of his neck. The words "two more will die" are written on his undershirt. When Dr. Hammerback examines Damion, he discovers that the man was embalmed with cleaning fluid, and he finds a small metal object in his mouth. Lindsay determines the sticky substance on Georgia's arms was from a liquid comdom spray, while Adam and new lab tech Kendall try to one-up each other with the other evidence. Kendall finds the wire from the viewing station was from a piano--the A key to be exact, while Adam learns that the metal piece found in Damion's mouth was a component of a music box that played a Mozart tune. The box belonged to a woman named Nova Kent. She insists she lost the box, but Danny is skeptical. Mac determines the blood drops were from Georgia's blood bouncing off Charles Price's security badge, eliminating him as a suspect. Hammerback has the answer to Price's whereabouts when he shows Mac a severed arm a group of boaters found. Stella and Flack examine Damion's apartment. The landlord, Morton Brite, lets them in, and Stella recognizes him as a man suspected of killing his girlfriend, Marie Cousmira, a young woman whose death she investigated a year ago, and whose murder she never solved. In Damion's bathroom, Flack finds evidence that Damion was drained of his blood and embalmed while still alive. A call comes in to Damion's number, revealing a chilling outgoing answering machine message recorded as Damion died, with the terrified man talking about a license plate. A viewfinder in Damion's apartment and a 911 call lead the CSIs to the killer's next victim: Lee Nakashima, who is found inside a drum at a famous music hall, his tongue cut out of his mouth. Video found with the victim shows him describing a man, and Mac puts it together that the victims, who both lived at the same apartment building a year ago, may have witnessed a crime: Marie Cousmira's murder. A piece of paper found in Lee's mouth is revealed to be a ticket to Nova Kent's concert and the CSIs rush there to discover a sinister man holding flowers for her. They arrest the man, Anthony Colton, and though he confesses to murdering Marie and threatening Nova, who witnessed the crime, he denies killing the other men. Stella puts it together when she finds the A string missing from Morton Brite's piano. Morton, enraged that witnesses to Marie's death chose not to come forward killed them and poured Damion's blood all over the Statue of Liberty to get the police's attention and lead them to Marie's killer. Morton tries to run, but Stella shoots him in the leg, preventing his escape. Back at the office, Mac receives a silent phone call at 3:33am. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * AJ Buckley as Adam Ross * Hollie Stenson as Georgia Morrison * Erik Fellows as Charles Price * Korrine Salas as Gate Agent * Ingrid Walters as Flight Attendant * Bess Wohl as Kendall Novak * Kato James Bonner as Damion Brock * Alison Sudol as Nova Kent * Misha Collins as Morton Brite * Chase Kim as Lee Nakashima * Charlie Koznick as Anthony Colton * Minta Allred as Marie Casimira See Also 401 Category:CSI: NY Season 4